Kink war
by Tonks7421
Summary: Sabriel kink war. Sam has a thing for being full and Gabriel has a few kinks of his own! wing!kink hair pulling, sex scenes and two cute characters! I really appreciate reviews
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok I've got loads of Supernatural stories that I've started but this is my first one that I've uploaded so please be nice and I really appreciate reviews! Oh and if you liked this please go and read****I'll show you my Picasso if you show me your Monet?**** By annamoore it's where I got my inspiration and it's my favourite sabriel fic!**

"Oh fuck Gabriel harder please" Sam moaned as the archangel thrust into him complying to Sam's request.  
"So close Sammy so god damn close!"  
Sam was panting and moving back onto Gabriel's thrusts.  
"Come Gabriel wanna feel your come fill me up"  
The Archangel's hips thrust forward one more time Before he was coming Sam not far behind him. Both sated and content Gabriel pulled out of Sam and rolled to the side of him.  
"God I love morning sex" Gabriel said as he gave Sam a kiss on the forehead.  
"I love it when you fill me up"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
"Fine then"  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and a butt plug appeared in Sam's ass keeping in all of Gabriel's seed.  
"What the fuck?!"  
"You like being full then you'll stay full. All. Day. Long" Gabriel kissed Sam between each last word  
"But I'll feel all funny and make me….." Sam quickly stopped himself before finishing his sentence.  
"It'll make you what Samsquatch?"  
"Nothing."  
"Please tell me Sammy?" Gabriel whined giving Sam his puppy face.  
"Fine. How can I say no to that face? I think you've got away with loads of stuff with that face. I even let you off that time you told Dean we fucked in the impala. Boy was he mad at that but that's just Dean isn't it he's always getting mad about something. I wonder how Cas puts up with him. I wonder how Bobby puts up with us all in his house this often and."  
"Sam!" Gabriel cut off Sam's distraction. "Stop stalling. Get to the point it will make you what?"  
"Horny! Happy now?"  
"Oh bless you Sam. What are you like! Did you think I'd think you weird for getting horny over having my come in you? Hey I'm fine with it hair pulling and you saying 'so get this' gets me horny"  
"Really? Wow Gabe never knew that. I mean your wings and oil glands yeah but that as well?"  
"Well now you do. Oh and do me a favour don't go telling your brother about that please?"  
"Promise. We should get cleaned up and head downstairs I smell muffins and I don't want Dean to hog then all"  
Gabriel looked wide eyed at Sam and clicked hid fingers dressing the two of them and cleaning up the mess that was on the bed sheets. But of course Sam still had Gabriel's come in him. He then ran to the door and down the stairs. Sam just rolled his eyes and followed Gabriel. As he started to walk he could feel how full he was and Gabriel's come moving about in him. Surely someone would notice how he walked today.  
When Sam got down the stairs he found Gabriel waiting for him bouncing up and down like a child a Christmas.  
"Come on slow poke muffins!"  
"Alright alright I'm coming" as soon as the words left his mouth Sam grounded at the irony. His words resulted in Gabriel whispering in his ear,  
"I didn't know you could come again so quickly Sam"  
Before he winked and grabbed Sam's hand dragging him into the kitchen.  
Sat at the table was Bobby, Castiel and Dean all looking at the two of them with a similar expression. The two just looked back confused and looking for an explanation which Cas gave then.  
"Our facial expression is due to the amount of noise the two of you made during your morning activities"  
"You're one to talk! Brother the amount of times I've heard you and the much less attractive Winchester going at it is unbelievable!" Dean shot Gabriel a bitch face that greatly resembled one of Sam's.  
"Alright ya idjits I'm trying to eat here"  
"Sorry Bobby" all four said in unison  
"Yeah you better be"  
Dean noticed about half way through his breakfast, after bobby had left the couples, that Gabriel was smirking.  
"What's so funny Gabriel do share with the class"  
"Hmm oh nothing really. Sam do you know why I'm smiling?"  
"No why shou..."  
As Sam was speaking Gabriel clicked his fingers making the butt plug slowly vibrate. He gasped at the sudden change and tried to grind into the seat to gain more friction.  
"Yo Sammy what's up got ants in your pants?" Gabriel laughed after Dean had spoken.  
"No Dean I'm fine..." He shot Gabriel a glare and decided to get him back "But so gets this there's a case in our old house Dean"  
Gabriel stopped laughing as soon as he heard that one phrase and glared back at Sam. Oh it was on now. Sam you had no idea what you were getting yourself into.  
"Again? Wasn't there one ages ago?"  
"Oh no not our old house stupid me really don't know why I said that there's not even a case. Sorry"  
"Ok... You ok Sammy you seem a little odd today?"  
"No I'm fine are you ok Gabriel?" Sam asked pulling on the archangel's hair. Gabriel whined as Sam used his second kink against him.  
"I'm fine but excuse me a minute I need the loo"

Gabriel got up from the table and went into the small room. His trousers were almost painfully tight now that Sam had used both of his turn on's against him. But he knew how to get Sam back for what he had done. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. He gripped his completely erect cock and started to pump it. He gasped and started to pump faster feeling his climax building. He let his head roll back and closed his eyes and he climaxed. Still panting he used his grace to move the come from his stomach and surroundings, into Sam's ass.

As soon as Sam felt the addition of more liquid he stood up abruptly and knocked over his chair.

"Sam you ok?" Dean asked with a sideways glance.

"Fine. I just need to speak to Gabriel. Now." Sam replied through gritted teeth.

Sam stalked away from the table, not bothering to pick up the chair and walked to the toilets door. He hammered on it and shouted,

"Gabriel get your ass out here now!"

The door slowly opened and Gabriel waltzed out closing the door behind him and lent up against it.

"Problem Sammy?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy." Sam said trying to keep calm and not shove Gabriel back into their room and pound him into the mattress until he couldn't remember anything but Sam's name.

"Anything you'd like to say Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked in a voice that he saved for when he was in the bedroom.

That was Sam's patience snapped and he grabbed Gabriel's hair pushing his head back against the door causing him to gasp and try to rub against Sam's thigh. Sam started to nibble on Gabriel's ear lobe and said,

"Bedroom 5 minutes better be there."

He let go of Gabriel and stalked away to their bedroom. While he was alone he did his best to remove all the come from inside him. He removed the still vibrating butt plug that disappeared as soon as it was out. He didn't know how Gabriel did it but there was a lot of come and it took him quite a while to get all of it out. He was sure that there would be some still left.

After 5 minutes had passed Gabriel walked into the room he shared to find Sam laid naked on the bed, cock fully erect.

"Oh my dad Sammich."

"See something you like?" Sam asked patting the bed where Gabriel then sat.

"Yes oh yes I do."

"Come here you"

Sam Brought Gabriel into a slow kiss that became heated very quickly. Gabriel started to nip at Sam's bottom lip asking to deepen it further. Sam opened his mouth to be greeted with Gabriel's tounge exploring the insides of his mouth. Sam moaned and arched his back rubbing his cock against Gabriel's jeans making him moan again. They both pulled back and gasped for air trying to catch their breath. Sam pulled Gabriel's t-shirt off his head tracing his hands over Gabriel's muscles.

"Sam hurry up and fuck me already."

"Will do."

Sam popped the buttons on Gabriel's jeans and pulled them down leaving Gabriel in only his boxers which were soon pulled down as well. Gabriel kicked the offending items off from around his ankles. He pushed Sam back onto the bed and straddled his hips. He started to kiss Sam lightly around his neck moving down onto his chest.

"Mmm Sam?"

"What?" Sam gasped as Gabriel ground down onto him.

"Can i… can I"

"Let them out Gabriel."

Gabriel sighed and said "thanks" he then let go of the grace holding back his wings and let them out. Sam stroked the tops of them slowly, and then started to move his hands down further until he was reaching right at the bottom and felt the wing oil cover his hands.

"Ahh Sammy very sensitive today." Gabriel gasped pushing back into Sam's touch.

"Oh I see so if I did this" Sam started to slowly brush his hand lightly over the oil gland making Gabriel moan like a wanton whore "You'd feel it?"

"Yes oh god yes Sam."

"You like this don't you? Like being touched up until you come. Like being under my control?"

"Yes Sam. Sam please.."

"Please what?"

"Please I need you to fuck me. Hard please!"

"Your wish is my command"

Sam was grateful at this point he didn't need to use lube to prepare Gabriel he just angeled some up already inside him. Sam flipped Gabriel so Sam was now onto of him, being careful not to crush his wings, and pushed his legs up to his chest to expose his entrance.

"You already prepared?"

"Sam I've been prepared since I opened that door. Yes now please oh.."

Gabriel Gasped and threw his and back against the bed as Sam pushed in. Sam slowly pushed in inch by inch until Gabriel got impatient and pushed back onto him. Sam started to pull out and slammed back in hit Gabriel's prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck Sam"

Sam carried on slamming into Gabriel listening to the chant of his name amongst swear word and some things in Enochian. He could feel Gabriel and himself being pushed further and further toward the edge before Sam came inside Gabriel with a cry bring Gabriel to his climax. Now they were both panting and completely out of breath. Sam pulled out of Gabriel with a sated sigh and rolled off him. Gabriel sat up and made Sam sit up with him so he could wrap his wings around the taller man. Sam snuggled up into the feathers and threw a arm across Gabriel's chest.

"Thanks for cleaning us up Gabriel."

"That fine Sammy. We should do this again some time."

Sam replied with a hum and felt sleep take over him.


	2. HI GUYS

Hey you guys for those of you who followed this story and want more please check out my new story kinky alphabet it's a series of one-shots a lot like this one so please check it out and review it!


End file.
